Hate Sex
by Skylo
Summary: Olimar and Falcon have an argument, with unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

A certain Hocotatian found himself flung onto the bed carelessly, and because of his own light weight and the springiness of the mattress he actually bounced about two feet before landing with a whoosh of air and a flying of fabric and pillows. He barely had time to be outraged before a much larger form was looming over him, every inch of his body tensed in anger. As much as their size differed, Olimar was not frightened in the slightest; his own rage made him feel invincible. There was no doubt he'd lash out without a moment's hesitation if Falcon came at him.  
The fight had started small. They were lounging on the couch with Samus and King Dedede, talking. It evolved into a pretty serious conversation; religion, politics, ethics, other members of the household, etc. Samus never showed much emotion (something about the way she was raised) but it didn't stop Dedede from thinking she was giving him attitude. He was a touchy guy anyway, always defensive and confrontational. The argument was mainly between the two, with Falcon and Olimar rarely getting a word in. They had gone from Samus being sexist to Dedede's tyrannical rule, sometimes the two topics being swapped because they had yet to end either argument. Falcon had agreed with Dedede on Samus being prejudiced against men, while Olimar sided with her, and then when Samus accused Dedede of subjugating and enslaving his Waddle Dee servants, Falcon concurred, while Olimar felt personally offended because of his own power over his Pikmin. As the bounty hunter and the penguin argued (though Samus much more calmly), Olimar and Captain Falcon quietly seethed at each other from across the couch. Eventually Falcon had finally had enough, and abruptly snatched Olimar by his suit, marching into his room, unnoticed by the others.  
And there they were.  
Falcon hadn't twitched since he moved to the side of the bed. Olimar was growing impatient with his glaring and sneered at him.  
"You're being so childish, Jay. What, you can't win an argument so you're going to pitch a fit?"  
The taller man rolled his eyes, but his expression didn't change from utter hostility.  
"Don't call me childish, you shrimp! You have no clue what this is about, do you?"  
"Don't get all condescending on me! It's not my fault you can't express yourself properly!"  
"You want me to express myself?! I'll punch your skull in, if that's what you want!"  
Olimar snorted, baring his teeth.  
"You humans are so animalistic with your violence! You have no control! You're like wild dogs! How intelligent you pretend to be, but if someone gets you pissed or horny you'll revert right back to chest-beating apes!"  
Okay, that just escalated it to a new level. Falcon wasn't actually that angry before (he'd built his irritation purposely for reasons known only to him), but when Olimar used well-versed, scientific, calculated arguments on him it made him see red. It was the one time he had nothing to argue with.  
Forgoing all the explanations and formalities, he lunged forward onto the bed and pinned the other down easily, bruising his lips with a harsh and dominating kiss. Olimar was still glaring as he pulled away, but his confused eyes and heavier breathing betrayed him. Unflinching, he allowed Falcon to rip off his clothes and hurriedly sink his teeth into his shoulder with a primal growl. Olimar growled too, but somehow maintained his resolve.  
Falcon wasted no time sucking and biting dark, angry marks into his neck.  
"You're right," he grunted heatedly against Olimar's throat. "I have no control. And you've managed to piss me off and make me horny at the same time."  
Olimar shivered, yet held his composure. He felt fear pricking at his stomach now. He could deal with a fistfight, but something like this was new to him. He remained determined to resist at any cost, but Falcon had never been rough or mean with him before, which meant that he might not be prepared. He didn't fare well in conditions he could not control.  
The racer had taken his hands away for just a moment to get undressed, giving Olimar a window for escape. He tried to crawl away from the man but he wasn't quick enough. As fate would have it, Falcon had just been unfastening his belt. He caught Olimar like a cat would an insect, slapping both hands over him and not caring either way if he squished him. Olimar felt all the air evacuate from his lungs and the impact on his ribs was sure to bruise. Captain Falcon fumbled for Olimar's arms, squeezing too hard on them with one hand and using the other to loop the belt around his wrists. There was no escape from this. His fingertips went cold and numb in a matter of seconds with the lack of circulation to his hands, and then his bound wrists were released, falling heavily onto his chest with the large metal buckle. Olimar let out a small pained noise.  
"You're a fucking pervert," he snarled defiantly up at him. "Tying me up like this so you can make-believe I'm vulnerable. Why don't you find someone else to indulge in your fantasies?"  
_Slap._  
All he saw was Falcon's hand flash in front of his face.  
Olimar reeled at the sting on his cheek, feeling his eyes water at the powerful blow. Still, he was undeterred.  
"Ha! If you don't want to fuck anyone else you're gonna be stuck with me, and I'm pissed at you! So you'll just have to deal with me!"  
Falcon grit his teeth and bit at Olimar's collarbone hard enough to draw blood, pleased at the yelp but irritated at the following chuckle.  
"Bitch. You won't have time to insult me while you're screaming for me to make you come."  
"Well I guess we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"  
The racer growled, a mixture between livid and aroused. He both loved and hated how cocky Olimar could be. He lowered his mouth to the side of Olimar's neck in a punishing bite. The Hocotatian cried out in pain and an odd jolt of pleasure. Falcon then licked the area, cleaning up most of the red liquid that threatened to stain his bedsheets. His hand found one round ass cheek and he dug his fingers into it, loving the feeling of his fingernails sinking into the firm muscle.  
Olimar hissed loudly.  
The man pushed the Hocotatian's arms up above his head, brought his lips to a pink nipple, and licked, simultaneously giving his ass a hard smack. The skin quickly turned pink and then red as he continued, gaining excitement and speed with each swipe of his hand. The other alternated moaning and biting his lip. The tongue dancing over his nipple and the sting of a palm was sending growing tendrils of electricity to his private areas. He actually was enjoying the harsh treatment.  
Falcon grinned at the obvious blush on his cheeks and ears. Olimar struggled and squirmed against the belt, feeling it cut into his skin.  
"Hm, I wonder how much you can take. Are you going to beg me yet?"  
"Fuck you!"  
The racer's grin only widened. The next kiss he forced on him was hot and angry. He curled his fingers in Olimar's hair and jerked his head back to gain more access to his mouth. The Hocotatian kissed back, if only to exact some sort of revenge by biting everything he could reach. Their teeth clashed and tongues pushed into each other in their mad frenzy for dominance. Falcon jerked away from him, panting.  
"...maybe I should...do this more often..." he breathed.  
Olimar whined a clear affirmative, wiggling impatiently. His anger was starting to ebb, leaving more room to indulge in the new fetish. But being upset with him was one of the things that made it so much fun, he reasoned. He had to make sure he stayed angry.  
"Call me names," he demanded.  
Falcon's devilish grin vanished, replaced with a convincingly serious expression.  
"You don't get to tell me what to do. You gave up your marriage for a big dick, cheap whore."  
As he said this he rubbed his rock-hard member against Olimar's hole, making him shiver.  
"Don't call me that. You'll fuck anything that moves, I was just a victim to your impulsiveness."  
Falcon leaned forward pushing inside slightly, and whispered against his ear. Olimar winced. "Then why do you keep coming back for more?"  
Olimar ground his teeth as he felt him slide deeper. He'd never done it dry. It was abusive, so deliciously abusive.  
"I'd hardly call being pinned down and tied up 'coming back'. You're the one who keeps coming back.."  
Even as he said this, a slight whimper escaped. He wished his hands were free, so he could hold something, pull Falcon's hair, anything! But they were bound uselessly above his head, and he was vulnerable.  
Falcon's eyes blazed with fire, his hair falling haphazardly in his face. He actually looked as if they'd fought. Olimar was covered in enough bruises and marks to account for that too. The larger captain's lips suddenly pulled up into a snicker.  
"Maybe you're right. I guess from now on I'll just have to make sure you're the one coming back."  
He stretched his arm out towards his dresser, fingering at the knob until he finally got ahold of it, and pulled it open. Olimar gave him a look. Toys? Before now, he'd never taken Falcon for the dirty type.  
He relaxed a bit as the larger of the two rummaged around in the drawer, suddenly feeling very comfortable and warm. The cock inside him slid a little deeper as his muscles loosened up, but he didn't mind. He'd be awfully sore in the morning, of course, but for now the pain was fading, and the soft bedding was practically sucking him in.  
Finally extracting what he was looking for, the racer returned his attention to Olimar, smirk still in place. He reached forward and fastened something around his neck. Olimar felt two metal circles pressing into his skin.  
"A collar?"  
"Oh-ho, not just _any_ collar! If you make any loud noise you'll get a zap! It's designed for dogs, but I suppose it'll work for any bitch." He wiggled a square remote in Olimar's face. Olimar didn't know how to react. Just how enjoyable could this be?  
"I'm not your bitch," he grumbled. A strong shock struck the length of his neck and crawled all the way down his spine. He gasped loudly. He felt a little numb as it travelled up again, before finally fading away. Falcon twitched curiously inside of him.  
"Huh, I kinda felt that. That was nice, don't you think?" He waved the remote again. "There's also a button on here that lets me shock you whenever I want. So really most of this depends on your self-control."  
He smiled almost sweetly.  
"And mine, of course."  
Olimar glared up at him, biting back another remark. That feeling was painful in a different way than he'd ever felt. It was all an internal, jolting sensation, like his muscles were rapidly spasming while being set on fire. It was so intense he was left struggling for breath. And worse, he no longer felt relaxed.  
Falcon grinned and patted his head.  
"Good boy. Shall we begin?"  
No response. He shrugged and flipped Olimar over anyway. They always did it face-to-face, but then again, Falcon was trying to punish him. The new position actually felt more comfortable, though, and he sank gratefully down to rest his cheek on the pillow with his arms tucked underneath him.  
The racer pushed the rest of the way inside without as much difficulty as he'd expected. To be mean, he grabbed Olimar's hair again and kept a tight hold. Olimar breathed out heavily in lieu of making a sound.  
Despite everything, he had really been looking forward to this. He knew it would not go without incident..that would just be too good to be true..but he gave absolutely zero fucks at this point.  
Deep within him, Falcon wiggled, nudging forward the tiniest bit. Olimar opened his mouth to beg, complain, yell, say something, and froze. Not only did he not want to get shocked, he didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction. So he bit the comforter and shook his head, nearly ripping it.  
The racer tugged on Olimar's hair.  
"I thought this is what you wanted. Don't you want me to fuck you?"  
The entire question was a landmine. Olimar kept quiet.  
"You have to ask me to. I want you to tell me you want it. Isn't it worth a little pain?"  
Olimar tried pushing his hips back, hoping for the tiniest bit of pleasure, but Falcon grabbed his waist and all hope of that died.  
"No, no, no, you're not getting anything yet. And for that, I think I might need you to beg now."  
Olimar was trembling with need, fisting the bedspread and hunching his shoulders. He could feel the Hocotatian's hips fighting his hands with all their might. Falcon admired it for a moment, feeling his own restraint starting to crumble. Shutting his gaping jaw, he skimmed his lips over Olimar's spine, and was rewarded with the faintest of whimpers. He drew his tongue over the back of the smaller's neck.  
"Don't do this to me, Ollie. I'm just as impatient as you are."  
Olimar simply shook his head.  
"Isn't there any way I can persuade you? All I want to do is hear you. I promise I won't shock you. I just want to fuck you so hard you lose your voice...and pull your ears...and smack your ass..."  
Oh, that's a filthy trick indeed. He could keep his mouth closed, but there was nothing to stop the goosebumps that rose on his skin. Suddenly the collar felt very tight.  
"...and maybe if you're good, we'll do it more than once."  
That's the ticket. Olimar pulled his face away from the bed, realizing a need for air.  
"God..please.." he whined. Falcon jerked his hips forward, grinning.  
"Please what?"  
Olimar's face glowed red. Humiliation, abuse, what's next?  
"Please...Fuck me. Fuck me blind...ah.." he arched his back gratefully as the cock inside him finally began pumping at his sultry words.  
"Hurt me. Make me scream. Make me bleed...Fuck me again and again...haah..!"  
Apparently that was the right thing to say. The racer held back no longer, slamming the small alien onto his cock as hard as he could, twice, before pausing to take a shaky breath.  
"You dirty whore," he growled, carding a hand through his disheveled hair. Though he couldn't see what was going on, Olimar could swear he heard an ominous click. He bit his lip just as twenty volts of electricity assaulted his spinal cord, spreading outward and to every nerve in his body. A muffled cry ripped from his throat. Lastly, he felt the pain spread through his pelvic region, making his aching erection jump excitedly. The electricity spread to Falcon as well, who at the same time ground his hips forward, relishing the feeling as well as Olimar's walls tightening around him, and decided to forgive the scream the alien emitted shortly after.  
"Looks like you're starting to enjoy it now," Falcon commented. "This'll be interesting."

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

"..y-you're such an asshole," Olimar gasped, chest heaving. His legs were already shaking, threatening to give out on him. He shut his eyes tight against the black spots in his vision, and glowered at Falcon over his shoulder as the racer laughed.

"That's two strikes," he supplied smugly. Remembering last second that talking would mean a third strike, Olimar instead focused on evening out his breathing and flashed the other a questioning look.

"Oh yeah, I let your little outcry a second ago slide. Technically you're not supposed to make any loud noise at all; I'm surprised the collar didn't go off by itself. Guess I'll have to turn up the sensitivity..."

Olimar's expression changed to utter panic, and then boiling anger, but he bit his tongue.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?~" Falcon sing-songed, smacking his ass playfully just to see a more murderous look on his face. God, he was adorable like that. A long stretch of silence permeated the room, in which Falcon raked his eyes over the smaller's body while Olimar contemplated his options.

The response was very unexpected.

The Hocotatian lowered his ears in defeat (how could he have no idea how cute he was?). He was cornered, and he knew it. Not breaking eye contact, he opened his legs wider and put on the most pitiful face the racer had ever seen. Falcon wasn't even sure how much of it was an act, but per usual, his dick thought of a response before he could. He gave a low snicker, releasing Olimar's hair in favor of grabbing his ears. He couldn't help it, those damn things were begging to be pulled on. Olimar jumped, cheeks blazing as Falcon's fingertips met his sensitive ears. He didn't stroke or brush them like he usually would. No, instead he wrapped his hands around them, folding them in his grip. Olimar's mouth flew to the blanket instantly, which might have been a big mistake, because the motion just made Falcon pull his ears unintentionally. He moaned loudly into the cloth, trembling once more. Without missing a beat, the larger of the two said, "strike three!" and released an ear to press a button on the remote.

"N-ahh!"

Olimar screamed. The burning sensation ripped through his body while Falcon regained his hold on both of his ears. He wasted no time thrusting hard and deep into the little alien, using his new handles to keep hold. Olimar's scream transformed into a moan that was equally loud as the racer's huge cock mercilessly struck that place inside him that drove him wild at the same time the electricity spiderwebbed through his most sensitive areas.

"Ah, ah, hah!" he gasped. Again he fought against his binds, and again they rubbed angry circles around his wrists. He was delirious with pleasure and pain, letting his knees slide out from under him inch by inch as powerful tremors overtook his body. By now Falcon was also panting, he could feel his hot breath on his neck shortly before teeth sunk into his shoulder. He arched his back encouragingly. The heat between them was stifling, every inch of skin blazing. Olimar even started to feel a little sticky from sweat.

Words were reduced to jumbled, hurried pleas at that point, but Falcon seemed to understand nonetheless and bit down harder as he slammed deeper into him. Olimar, tied up as he was, couldn't help but feel like he was being taken advantage of. He wasn't really participating, he just took it all. He really did feel like a cheap whore.

The thought excited him more than it bothered him. He suddenly felt the desire to open his legs wider and moan as loud as possible just to appeal to the fantasy. But before he had a chance Falcon reached down and grabbed his penis with his thumb and forefinger, and it was all over. Even if he had the voice to, it was too late for warning. He came hard onto the bed, his moaning shaky and breathless. Finally he collapsed in his own mess, still trembling like mad and whimpering quietly. Falcon let him, watching in fascination.

"That's a new record for you!"

Olimar's chuckle came out more like a choke.

"Y-ou..usually..come first..."

Exhaustion came down on him like a ton of bricks. His muscles were beyond useless. He lay limp and comfortable for a full ten seconds before it occurred to him that Falcon wasn't finished yet.

"Jay...you can..u-um...you can keep going.." he flopped his hand weakly, figuring the idea got across well enough. "I don't mind..you deserve it.."

The racer feigned thought.

"As great as that sounds, I was thinking I deserved something a little...more...for my performance.."

"What? Do you want..a fucking medal?" Olimar panted.

After a moment of thought, Olimar's eyes widened in alarm.

"Don't even think about going again..I'd probably drop dead."

"You won't have to worry about that.."

Falcon grinned, sliding out of him with an audible sound, a bit too quickly for Olimar's liking. He exhaled loudly as his back met the bed once more, his shoulders pinned down by two large hands. It was apparent the Hocotatian didn't have any fight left in him. Which would work out nicely for Falcon.

"What are you going to do to me then?"

Falcon slapped his ass a little too hard, but no real reaction followed.

"How about..you suck me off?"

Olimar shuddered at even the mention of it. No matter how much the other had begged, he'd never done it, not after his first try when he vomited in Falcon's lap.

"No way. I told you about that. We're never doing it again. Period."

"Well, see, the thing is, it wasn't really a question," he said, twirling the remote in his fingers. "I'm going to come on your face and in your mouth, and then you're going to swallow it and lick it off and thank me for it."

To be continued!


End file.
